(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massage means with the use of which one can massage his shoulders or the like by himself.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Patting and kneading a part of the body are typical massage methods. While these methods respectively produce different massage results on the muscles, kneading seems to be more effective than patting.
In order to manually realize such patting, there has been used, for example, a patting stick having a mallet at one end thereof. One can pat his shoulder with such patting stick held by the hand.
There has been available a device capable of mechanically patting and kneading a part of the body in a continuous manner with the use of an electric power. Such device is however of large scale and therefore very expensive.
On the other hand, there has not been made a manual means capable of easily kneading a part of the body.
Thus, there has been long waited a simple means with the use of which one can easily knead a part of his body, thereby to facilitate the circulation of the blood.